So far, there are two kinds of control method for anti-slip anti-lock system, one is logic threshold control algorithm, the other one is intelligent control algorithm which mainly comprises the proportional-integral-differential controller (PID) method based on the genetic algorithm, the fuzzy control method, the sliding mode variable structure control method, the most optimal control method and so on. The logic threshold control method is simple and easy to be realized. However, it is difficult to define the threshold value. And the fluctuant wheel speed will bring a had feeling to drivers. Similarly, the wheels can't be maintained in the best slip ratio. Though the other intelligent control methods owns better control effect, nevertheless, the control method is complicated, and accurate mathematic model and vehicle speed sensor are required, which leads to higher cost.